Cuentos del Reino Rojo
by GranHana
Summary: Distintos oneshots que pueden –o no- estar relacionados, y que ponen voz y alma a las emociones de los saiyayins al contar sus experiencias amatorias, sexuales y trágicas. [UA]
1. Reina roja

" **TALES FROM THE RED KINGDOM"**

" **CUENTOS DEL REINO ROJO"**

 **Disclaimer** : Ninguno de los personajes que aquí se mencionan de Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen. Son única y exclusivamente del magnánimo Akira Toriyama.

 **Warning** : Ya me conocen así que ya saben a qué atenerse: todas las advertencias que el Ranking M significan.

El título también está en ingles porque dentro de mis proyectos futuros está traducirlo.

Disfruten!

* * *

 **LA REINA ROJA**

El joven rey Vegeta sintió frío por primera vez en Veggetasei.

" _Solo fue una semana. Solo me ausenté una semana"._ Pensó lejanamente, recordando que anteriormente se había marchado hasta 3 meses a explorar el universo entero y solo volvía por capricho de su gritona y peliazul mujer.

Entró en lo que alguna vez fue su palacio, ahora totalmente destruido. Los restos ardían tenuemente para que no quedara ningún vestigio de su vida. Su planeta le había sido arrebatado, de nuevo. Su mundo se detuvo. Era como un ente que levitaba sobre las ruinas y en su mente solo escuchaba el crujir de los escombros en llamas y los trozos de techo que caían. Su corazón bombeaba sangre con tanta fuerza que lo sentía en sus oídos.

Todo el recinto olía a metal, a sangre. Era tan intenso que se le pegaba hasta en la lengua. Había tanta sangre y todo era tan rojo como el planeta en sí. ¿Cuántos saiyayins habrían muerto? Su sensible olfato dio un vuelco cuando el hedor a mierda, sangre y peste se colaban con cada inhalación. Olía a muerte.

Siguió andando y sus botas resbalaron con el enorme charco de espesa, roja sangre mezclada con cenizas y tripas. Anteriormente ya había estado acostumbrado a lidiar con una situación así mientras estuvo como mercedario purgando planetas enteros, supuso que el ambiente de Chikyu había limpiado su mente de los olores nauseabundos de la batalla y justo ahora, después de tantos años, le repugnaban. Debería sentirse furioso, pero un estado de letargo lo invadió completamente. Si no dormía ya, su ira saldría disparada de todo su cuerpo como una onda explosiva. Todo lo que había luchado para construir y mantener el nuevo Veggetasei estaba desmoronándose justo en frente de sus ojos.

Un pedazo de viga cayó a su lado, el ruido fue suficientemente fuerte para despertarlo de su aturdimiento. Abrió los ojos y por primera vez, después de muchos años, sintió pánico. Tembló entero y de su boca solo salió un leve gemido. Nuevamente, se llenó los pulmones de aire nauseabundo y como un demente corrió por sobre las ruinas, soltando un grito desde el fondo de su alma.

—¡BUUUULMAAA!—

Estaba tan asustado que no podía concentrarse lo suficiente para buscar el débil ki de su humana. Esto solo hizo que se desesperara aún más. Fue entonces que su pie chocó contra algo lo bastante duro para ser un pedazo de tripa.

Era una pálida y fina mano amputada.

A pesar de la terrible pestilencia, distinguió un perfume que conocía tan bien en estos últimos años. También olía a orina, sangre y lágrimas. Toda la zona olía a ella. Y había distintos olores de rancio sudor que indudablemente no eran femeninos. Eran tantos que ni siquiera podía contarlos.

Negó la cabeza, alarmado. Él muy bien conocía la suerte de las mujeres en las batallas. Su cerebro le jugó una pésima pasada, al imaginarla recostada en el pilar de la derecha pataleando contra sus asaltantes, maldiciéndolos y llorando mientras la violaban una y otra vez, demasiados malnacidos para que su débil cuerpo terrícola pudiera soportarlo.

La ultrajaron de todas formas posibles, hasta finalizar con ella y destriparla.

Soltó un gritillo de terror, cuando al avanzar varios pasos encontró rastros de órganos internos esparcidos a su alrededor y lo que pareció ser un seno de pezón rosado y un pie delgado. Y sobre una pila de inmundicia derretida, estaba el cuerpo casi indetectable de Bulma.

Estaba irreconocible, pero era ella. Solo quedaba el vestigio de lo que alguna vez fue su cabello azul, ahora teñido de rojo bermellón. La golpearon tanto que estaba desfigurada. La habían cortado en pedazos y la habían dejado allí, en su trono real, para que él la encontrara.

Era cruel, incluso para él.

Moviéndose inconscientemente, esperaba en cualquier momento despertar de su horrible sueño. Caminó hasta el trono e ignorando lo ensangrentado que se encontraba el suelo, se arrodilló. Acercó su mano enguantada al cabello y lo tocó. Éste se tiñó automáticamente de rojo y el olor a Bulma lo asaltó nuevamente, casi como si gritara. Su cráneo estaba totalmente destruido.

Sintió cosquillas en la nariz, y por primera vez en Veggetasei – o lo que quedaba de él- se echó a llorar.

* * *

La reina de Veggetasei no para de llorar y gritar en medio de la noche. El rey Vegeta se levanta pesadamente y se dirige al lavado para enjuagar su sudoroso rostro. Peina su barba con una mano, y sale de sus aposentos, en busca de su reina.

Su heredero mayor dormía profundamente en su recinto. Con solo 5 años, el príncipe Vegeta era terriblemente fuerte. No debía preocuparse por él, estaba seguro que con ese ímpetu, obstinación y mal temperamento sería el único que sobreviviría a un holocausto.

Sale de palacio y vuela lejos, a ritmo acelerado. Se acerca a un baldío y busca entre los restos pedregosos un sitio bastante conocido por él y que había visitado diariamente en los últimos 4 años. La piedra tallada olía a su reina. Ojeroso, cansado y de mal genio, el rey Vegeta recuesta la espalda en ella.

—Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, por favor déjame dormir—le susurra a la piedra, mientras imágenes de su reina mutilada en su trono aparecían nuevamente a esa hora de la noche. – No debí irme esa semana, lo sé—dice tenuemente, para por fin caer dormido en su pesado sueño.

El rey siempre la visitaba y le rogaba que detuviera sus gritos, pero eso nunca ayudaba.


	2. Destrucción

" **TALES FROM THE RED KINGDOM"**

" **CUENTOS DEL REINO ROJO"**

 **Disclaimer** : Ninguno de los personajes que aquí se mencionan de Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen. Son única y exclusivamente del magnánimo Akira Toriyama.

 **Warning** : Ya me conocen así que ya saben a qué atenerse: todas las advertencias que el Ranking M significan.

* * *

 **DESTRUCCIÓN**

 _El monstruo malvado y sanguinario aún se agita en mi interior sin cesar. Aunque el control mental de Babidi ha sido desterrado por completo, aún siento el vestigio de mi anterior yo, batallador y cruel saiyan al servicio de Freezer. Ese monstruo flota a mí alrededor y se mezcla en el aire impalpable de la excitación que me cobija mientras estoy con la mujer._

 _Lo respiro._

 _Siento como quema mis pulmones y me llena de un deseo eterno y culpable._

 _Eterno, porque el acto se ha repetido en los últimos 11 años desde la primera vez que la follé, y parece que no acabará._

 _Culpable, al ser descubierto por ella._

* * *

::Capsule Corp. 11 años atrás::

—Mmm—el gemido de la peliazul rompió el lascivo beso. Su cabello enmarañado y rizado caía en desorden sobre su rostro. Sintió al saiyayin rompiendo su ropa interior para luego rozar su miembro erecto y caliente en su entrada, mientras le abría los labios con su mano libre.

Palpitante y viril según su elite poderosa, tal como lo imaginó en sus más remotos sueños.

—Admite que me deseas, terrícola—ordenó en su oído, adentrando únicamente su glande hinchado, para luego salir lentamente.

La tomó del cabello.

—Deseas que esté dentro de ti, follándote—le mordió el lóbulo derecho de la oreja –Necesitas que te folle como la pequeña puta que eres—

Bulma abrió la boca para protestar, pero la redondez de su punta haciendo camino dentro de ella, logró que solamente saliera un gemido, más de aprobación que de desagrado.

—Te han follado por mucho tiempo como si fueses una niña buena, ¿o me equivoco?—vocalizó cada insulto con dureza y lentitud, esta vez cerca de su boca. —¿Por eso estás tan enojada con el inútil y débil terrícola que tienes como pareja? Es porque no te trata como tú quieres que te trate. No te trata como la mujer ninfómana que en realidad eres.—

El computador del laboratorio se tornó rojo, esbozando señales de alerta al no entender los comandos que señalaba el trasero de Bulma sobre el teclado.

—Hazme tuya— se acercó a su torturador, intentando succionarle la maldita alma en un beso. Él se apartó.

—No. No hasta que me ruegues.—frunció el ceño. Y Bulma mentiría si dijera que esa mirada no la excitó como colegiala inexperta.—No hasta que admitas que me deseas. No hasta que admitas que quieres _esto_ , golpeándote adentro y desgarrando todos y cada uno de tus orificios. Admite que necesitas mi boca hurgando en tus exquisitas tetas. Admite que quieres tragártelo todo hasta hastiarte. Admite que me necesitas de una forma en que nunca antes has necesitado a nadie—

Bulma suspiró profundamente. Observó su frágil figura reflejada en sus ojos azabaches, y por primera vez se sintió desnuda ante él, a pesar de que aun portaba la blusa enroscada en su cuello y el short enredado entre sus piernas. –Sí. Por favor, Vegeta.—

El heredero saiyayin impulsó toda su virilidad hasta la cérvix de la terrícola, arrancándole un grito desgarrador —¡Vegeta!—

—Eso es, terrícola. Quiero que grites mi nombre bien alto. Que lo escuchen todos los patéticos insectos de este maldito planeta de porquería.—embistió una, dos y tres veces con profundidad, para luego acelerar el ritmo. El laboratorio ahora estaba inundando de señales luminosas de varios colores.

Se acercó a su lánguido cuello y lo mordió con fuerza –¡Grita! ¡Que todos sepan que te dejas follar del único responsable de la destrucción de Chikyu!—

—¡Vegeta!

* * *

 _El monstruo, conocedor de mi amor a la batalla, toma la forma de aquella mujer peliazul seductora, integrándome en la más exquisita batalla bajo las cobijas, contraatacando con su lengua viperina, devorándome en su sexo caliente, clavando sus garras en mi espalda para penetrarla con mayor fuerza hasta alcanzar el punto de la inconsciencia._

 _El monstruo, estoy seguro, siempre estuvo presente. Empujándome a nefandos placeres con la terrícola. Burlándose de mi orgullo._

 _Y así me conduce, cada vez más alejado del paraíso, y de cabeza en el infierno fogoso y profundo del sexo de Bulma, para empalarla jadeante y destrozado de fatiga, y ver en sus ojos azulados el reflejo de mi majin interior, sediento de sangrienta destrucción._


End file.
